1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic teller machines, also known as ATMs, and more specifically relates to an ATM having a small structure that can be expanded when service work is to be performed or when replenishment of materials is needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic teller machines of the island kiosk type are known.
Moreover, island kiosk constructions having drawers formed therein that may be positioned in an extended position or a withdrawn position are also known.
Island kiosks are popular because they allow banking customers to make deposits, withdrawals, get cash, and the like without leaving their vehicles. Typically, a bank will provide a plurality of driveways separated by traffic islands, and an ATM of the kiosk type will be positioned on each island.
The drawbacks of the earliest island kiosk-type ATMs are well known. Since they are positioned on small traffic islands, they must of course be small structures. ATMs are notorious for requiring frequent repairs, and repair personnel often experience difficulty in getting inside ATMs that require servicing. Moreover, cash-dispensing machines must be replenished from time to time. Other routine banking activities also require that personnel have easy and frequent access into the kiosk.
Typically, a structure will be provided with a small, moveable portion that is movable in some fashion so as to be received within or extended from the larger, fixed position kiosk. The telescoping portion of the structure can then be extended outwardly relative to the main structure to allow room inside the device for service personnel to move around without much restriction.
The expansion of the kiosk also serves the purpose of blocking the driveway with which it is associated; this prevents customers from trying to use the device while it is being repaired. Moreover, when management decides to close a lane to traffic for any other reason, the extended kiosk effectively blocks the driveway as desired.
One of the early efforts to provide a extensible kiosk is documented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,670 to Berman, awarded in April, 1985. An attempt to improve the state of the art is documented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,352 to Tschappat which also issued in 1985.
Mr. Berman improved his first ATM structure, and was awarded U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,562 in March, 1986. The most recent patent in the field, however, appears to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,643 to Couvrette, awarded Aug. 5, 1986.
The island kiosks developed by the aformentioned inventors accomplish their respective objectives and have added to the store of knowledge vis a vis expandable ATMs, but the present inventor has achieved breakthroughs in the field which significantly advance the art.
More specifically, any banking device of the type that holds and dispenses cash should be of very sound construction. Moreover, expandable island kiosks should be built to withstand frequent extensions and retractions of their moveable sections.
The construction arts are well advanced in general and it is no problem to build a heavy duty structure. However, a structure built with strength in mind is usually large, not compact. If a part of a heavy duty structure is designed to move, it is typically designed to move slowly.
The structures of the prior art are also in need of improvement because if one closely examines their respective constructions, one will observe that they rely heavily on close tolerances between the various moving parts. Close tolerances are typically associated with overly complex, inelegant structures.
The present invention provides a heavy duty structure with moveable parts that can be moved from one position to another speedily; neither speed nor power is sacrificed and the need to maintain careful attention to close tolerances is obviated.